1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy projectile launching devices that utilize pneumatic force to propel a projectile into the air. More particularly, the present invention relates to elongated pneumatic launchers that can also be used as a bat for batting balls when not used as a launcher.
2. Prior Art Description
In the toy industry, there have been many toy launching devices that are used to launch a toy ball into the air. Likewise, there have been a large number of specialized toy bats used to strike balls. In fact, in the toy industry, it is not uncommon for both types of toys to be combined.
In the prior art, baseball bats have been invented with hollow interiors that are designed to hold and toss various balls. Such toy bats toss a ball out of an opening at the top of the bat as the bat is swung. Prior art toy baseball bats of this type are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,372 to Gerstikov, entitled Ball Throwing Device.
In addition to toy bats that are designed to toss balls long distances, many toy bats have been designed to toss a ball only a short distance into the air. In this manner, the bat can be used to strike the ball that just exited the bat. Typically, such prior art bats contain trigger devices that control the release of the ball. In this manner, balls stored inside the bat do not fall out as the bat is swung. Such prior art toy bats are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,342 to Webster, entitled Combined Bat And Ball Magazine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,015 to Carafeno, entitled Toy Baseball Bat Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,314 to Topper, entitled Toy Fungo Bat; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,179 to Ambler, entitled Ball Bat.
The present invention is a toy assembly that has a physical structure that enables it to be selectively configured either as a bat for batting balls or as a ball launcher that launches balls using pneumatic force. The toy can be quickly converted by a child using a simple mechanical manipulation of the toy's handle. The details of the present invention are described and claimed below.